La vie plus que fantastique de Draco Malfoy
by Swinging Toad
Summary: Jusqu'ou l'ennui peutil mener? Bah! Pour Draco c'est chez les griffondors! Comment ? ben venez lire et vous saurez! petites vacances chez..les Grangers?
1. Chapter 1

La vie **plus** que fantastique de Draco Malfoy

Chapitre un : petite promenade nocturne cher les Gryffis.

Je m'ennuie… Tiens une mouche ?

BAM

A plus de mouche.

Je m'ennuie. Rien ne peut me satisfaire. J'en ai mal aux yeux a force de regarder la tapisserie verte et argent. Ca fait un peu moisi quand même. Un peu beaucoup a vrai dire.

Il est 2h09 du matin et je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Je prend mon emloi du temps, je pourrais toujours dessiner dessus…Tiens ! Aujourd'hui j'ai potions en première heure.

Youpi.

Je suis si enthousiasmer que je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je dois atteindre les records de l'ennui. Je devrais écrire un livre : Comment s'ennuyer en dix leçons. Bon… Et si j'allais me promener ?

Ouaiiisss ça peut se faire. Tant pis si je vois Snape, ce sera a mes risques et périls.

J'enfile un jean noir et un pull col roulé noir aussi. Moi et l'originalité c'est merveilleux. A vrai dire, vu qu'à cette heure personne n'est levé, pas la peine d'enfiler deux kilomètre de robe de sorcier encombrante. Surtout si Snape me course, se sera plus facile de le semer.

C'est parti. Mais je vais aller où ? Dans les cuisines ? Oui je veux manger du chocolat. Noir, Miam. Je descend et chatouille la poire. Quand je rentre, je ne suis visiblement pas seul, j'entend du bruit. Mon regard s'habitue à la pénombre et je reconnais au loin…

Snape ! Trop fort ! Il mange des choux à la crème. Bon ben je vais pas m'éterniser. Je cours dans la direction opposée. Un petit 400 mètres à la course, pour la forme ! Je tourne et j'avance et je tourne et j'avance…

Je me retrouve… euh…. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis en fait. Bah… Je retrouverai bien mon chemin. Pause soufflage. Je regarde le tableau d'une gitane endormie. Soudain je tombe sur un portrait immonde, il n'y a que ce mot qui le qualifie. EUUUURKK ou est passé le goût ici ? A la trappe je pense.

Mais quelle mocheté cette grosse dame habillée en rose bonbon. Franchement. Ca me fait penser a cet ingrédient de potions tout laid… Euhhhhhhh Ah oui !

La longtavie ! Je dis tout fort.

La grosse se réveille et me dit « hein euh oui rentrez ». Ben mince alors, elle se soulève et il y a un petit passage. Je le l'emprunte et me retrouve devant une porte. Etrange.

Je rentre et je tombe sur une salle rouge et or. Des salles rouges et ors, à mon avis, il n'y en a pas cinquante. Je suis dans l'antre des griffondors ! Je suis rentré chez eux sans le faire exprès.

Vraiment t'est trop fort mon Draco ! Je sais, je sais… N'empêche ils ont du goût les Gryffis… Ca peut-être joli ces couleurs, ça fait moins moisi que…

STOP ! Abomination ! Eurk j'ai dit du bien des imbéciles. Ban dieu mais que m'arrive t-il ?

Tiens, une fille descend en trombe de son dortoir. Il va falloir que je me cache.

Les inconvénients de la popularité. Si on te voit dans une maison qui n'est pas la tienne, les autres peuvent avoir de drôles de réactions. Comme gueuler et puis, quand un adulte arrive, tu te fait expulser.

Vite, une cachette. Je m'abaisse à me planquer derrière le rideau.

Okay, faut dire que depuis mon petit accident en troisième année, ma fierté en a pris un coup. Ma mâchoire aussi. Ca tape un peu trop fort à mon goût les Mudblood. Mais quelle droite ! Elle devrait faire de la boxe ! Magique bien sur ! Oui on mélange frappe de corps et sorts !

Passons, la fille qui vient de descendre a une robe de nuit en soie blanche. Joli. Elle a des cheveux bouclés bruns qui lui tombent au milieu du dos. Son visage, eh bien je ne le vois pas, manque de lumière. Mais elle a l'air belle.

Elle s'installe avec un livre et s'assois près du feu. Bon, bon, bon je vais pas passer la nuit ici non plus. Je commence à aller vers le tableau en toute discrétion quand soudain.

putain de merde !

Vive les pieds de tables basses, qui vous charcutent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion.

La fille se tourne vers moi. Je reconnais ses traits soudainement. C'est Granger, oua la poisse. En plus j'ai trop trop mal au genoux ça va bien me passer mais c'est un peu, disons, embatant ?

Le pire c'est quand même que ce soit précisément Granger, qui CE soir souffre d'insomnie. Elle va pas tarder à me reconnaître.

Ayer ! Vu sa tête déconfite…

Mais quesqu tu fous là ? Malfoy ? Me chuchote t-elle.

Tu vois c'est un peu compliqué, je sortait prendre l'air quand je suis arrivé ici, comme par magie.

Pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie ?

T'a franchement rien a faire là !

S'il te plait… Evite de le dire a quelqu'un !

Et pourquoi donc ? Elle me demande, les mains sur les hanches.

Je pourrait me faire renvoyer !

Franchement je crois qu'Harry, Ron et moi, ça nous arrangerait plutôt, dit-elle souriante.

J'ai deux options :

A : Je conserve ma dignité et je me fais renvoyé.

B : Je me jette à ses pieds pour sortir sans qu'elle le dise aux profs et elle le dira cependant à la belette et au balafré.

C : Je me démerde pour trouver un terrain d'entente possible, en oubliant mon éducation anti-moldu.

Le choix est rapide : C.

On pourrait trouver… Un arrangement ? Je propose.

Ah ! Et quoi ?

Ce que tu veux ! Je dis, trop fier de ne pas y laisser ma peau.

Elle me regarde avec un drôle de sourire. Ca sens pas bon… Mais alors pas bon du tout.

_Alors, c'est une petite fic comme ça, que je posterais plutôt rarement, car elle n'est pas ma fic principale ! Je me débrouille tant bien que mal avec l'autre mais bon… Si j'ai des reviews , je continue sinon… Ban non. Ca dépens que de vous chers lecteur. Je continue avec au moin cinq reviews. (dans le plus grand optimisme possible innimaginable.)_

_Aller quoi, ca va pas vous faire mal aux doigts un chtite review !_


	2. le deal

_

* * *

l**a vie plus que passionnante de : DRACO MALFOY**_

* * *

**Chapitre deux : la punitions qui tue.**

_Alors voila pour le retard j'ai une explication: J'ai été enlevée par Ben Laden et retenue prisonnière en irak, quand je m'en suis sortie j'ai du traverser le Sahara et les marais. Voila donc la raison de ce retard._

_Et sinon, bah bravo! Vu le nombre de reviews ce sera le fic ou je mettrais le plus d'attentions, merci encore a tous pour les review! _

_

* * *

_

« Viens, on va dehors » Me chuchote Granger en me traînent dans le parc. On n'a pas de problème, il n'y a personne.

Dehors ? Pour que je crie de douleur, elle va me torturer ? Mais NAOONN Que je suis bête ! C'est granger, la petite sainte ! Quesque'elle va me demander ? De l'argent ? Fort probable…

« Ecoute, j'ai peut-être une petite idée, mais il faut que tu… Comment dire ? » Me fait Granger.

Mais je suis sur que c'est de l'argent.

«Tu en veux combien qu'on en finisse ?» Je lui demande.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas d'argent Malfoy ! Ecoute moi avant de gueuler ! Bien que cela me répugne, je veux que tu me protèges de ton père et des mangemort. Avec toi dans les parages, ils ne me feront pas de mal ! Je sais que c'est un peu beaucoup, mais bon, je pense que ton éducation à Poudlard est importante pour toi ! Et, ne vas t'imaginer que je ne te dénoncerai pas ! Je le ferai. Et puis si je te dénonçais tu finirai mangemort et a mon avis, ta pas bien envie, tu es bien trop logique pour ça. Avant que tu pose des question a la con je voulais te dire que en prime il me faut un garde du corps. Toi parce que un : Harry frappe parfois les gens mais le regrette après de telle sorte qu'il pourrait les soigner, deux : pas Ron parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de donner un pin a quelqu'un. Toi parce que tu tape a tort et a travers sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment.»

Je n'y crois pas ! C'est pire qui si un moldu mâle m'avais roulé une pelle. Elle est folle ou quoi ? Je n'est qu'à la tuer, ce sera plus simple.

_Ben voyons, déjà que t'est même pas foutu de tuer un chat… _

Ta gueule conscience !

Bon, d'accord, tu n'as pas tort ! Bon ben, la prochaine fois que je m'ennuie, et bien je tuerai des mouches ou lieu de gambader chez les Griffondors. En attendant, il faut que je reste a poudlard, ou mon père va me faire mangemort en deux temps trois mouvements !

Et puis bon… Ce n'est pas SI terrible de protéger Granger !

_La positive attitude !_

Tout mais pas ça conscience ! Je t'en supplie… Je l'ai écouté sans faire exprès dans la gare, une gamine la chanter a tue-tête ! JE DETESTE !

_Ca va… Ca va…_

Ouais.

Granger me fixe, je vais peut-être lui répondre.

« Okayyyy » Je dis en lui tendant ma main pour sceller le pacte. Elle me la serre, toute contente.

« Ecoute, il va falloir que je fasse une potion, pour que, quand je sois en danger, tu transplane près de moi ! »

J'hoche la tête, de toute manière, je suis déjà enfoncé jusqu'au coup ! Pas la peine de résister à miss Granger. Elle gambade et me dit qu'elle fera la potion samedi. Moi je comprends pas pourquoi, mais je gambade pas du tout.

Je pars pour ma salle commune a MOI ! En vert moisi ! Merveilleux ! Vive serpentard ! Bon d'accord c'est un peu tard. Je me glisse contre les murs en toute discrétion, et oui comme un serpent vous me direz ! Je sais c'est pour ça que je suis un serpentard.

Je suis l'ange gardien de Granger ! Non Granger, je préfère être renvoyé j'aurais du dire ! Casséééééé ! Oh ! Mince je parle comme mon cousin Brice (de Nice ?). Au fait il est d'une connerie …

Peut-être la couleur des cheveux ?

_Il te ressemble !_

Dis-moi conscience ? Ta gueule !

Passons, a présent je suis fatigué, je pense qu'il y a de quoi ! Je retourne dans ma chambre personnelle, au moins ça a serpentard ! Enfinnnn, je suis crevé maintenant.

DRINGGGGGG !

J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Rien de mal je pense !

_Motivééé motivééé il faut rester motivééé _

Mouais pas tort ! Allez, je vais me doucher. Alors, on a… Potions ! Ouaiiiisssss, cool ! Encore un cours ou je vais être bien tranquille.

Je file à la grande salle, petit déjeuner de roi. Parfois, j'adooore mon père !

_Dior._

Je roule les yeux, pourquoi j'entends toujours cette voix ! Elle fait chier !

Je regarde Granger, elle m'a bien eu la … la… LIONE !

Nous nous rendons en cour tranquillement. Elle semble vouloir me dire un truc mais saint-Potter et la belette la colle.

Une fois en cours, elle se met pas loin de moi. Quand même assez. Trop a mon goût. Tiens, tiens, Snape est d'humeur euh, joviale pour lui. Massacrante pour nous. Il me met en équipe avec Granger, elle avait tout prévu la garce !

« Bon, il nous manque un ingrédient a la potion », me chuchote t-elle.

J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. De bonheur. Il va falloir tout lâcher. En tout cas Seigneur, accorde moi ça !

« Il est dans le bureau de Snape, alors tu vas aller le chercher que tu le veuille ou non » Elle me dit d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Parfait ! Puisque c'est ça, je me convertis au bouddhisme ! Elle est comique la Griffondore, comment elle veut que je rentre dans l'antre de mon directeur ? Je n'imagine pas la charge, il me tuera.

« Je ferai le guet. Et tu rentreras ce soir. On se rejoint à 22 heures devant son bureau, dans la salle de classe. » Elle me dit. Sur ce j'éternue un « Pouffiasse ». Elle a reçut le message. Elle me lance un regard noir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime petite Granger » Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ses épaules s'affaisses.

Enfin terminé les cours ! A que ça fait du bien je vais a la salle commune parseque j'ai pas très faim. J'ai tout de même fait une constatation.

Franchement, c'est fou ce que j'ai changé en quatre heures a peu près j'ai appris a ne pas insulter Granger.

En fait ça fait bien plus longtemps je crois. Depuis que j'ai décidé de ne pas être mangemort j'ai du renier toute mon éducation.

Bon, toujours pas fan des moldus, mais si mon père les hais, ils doivent beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Mais son éducation laisse des traces. Je le hais plus que tout, il a été ignoble avec ma mère et elle, elle l'aimait en plus.

Mon père et un connard. C'est peut-être un gros mot mais il n'y a que ces mots là pour le décrire.

Bon ceci étant révélé, c'est fou comme je m'ennuie ! L'ennuie qui fait faire des conneries : le retour. En fait des fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas mieux en cours.

Une idée me viens, complètement con l'idée. En fait c'est d'étudier. Ca arrache non ?

J'ouvre mon bouquin de sortilèges.

_Les sorts de protections. _

_Les sorts de protections peuvent être très puissants, si vous avez la force mentale et l'énergie nécessaire. Plus on est fatigué, moins le sort et puissant. Lorsqu'un sort de protection est lancé dans des conditions optimales, il peut retourner le sortilège adverse contre la personne qui l'a lancé. En fait l'on fait tout cela grâce à l'énergie du sort. L'énergie est la base de la magie par ailleurs._

Tiens … Je commence un peu à fatiguer. J'ai a peine le temps de regarder le paysage autour de moi quand soudain, les couleurs se mélangent et ma tête tombe sur le livre.

Je relève la tête, oulalala pas trop brusquement ! J'ai mal au ventre. Et pas qu'un peu. En fait c'est pas le ventre c'est un peu au dessus. Comme c'est désagréable. Puis là, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment envie de vomir. Juste le temps de me précipiter aux chiottes. Il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh.

« Mais quesqu'il a ENCORE celui-là », braille t-elle en sortant de ses appartements.

Quand elle me voit, elle change de couleur et devient toute pale, elle regarde ma nuque et par en courant, m'asseyant précipitamment sur un lit. Peut-être que j'ai pas si bonne mine en fait. Oui, il y a des chances puisque je ne sens plus mes jambes. Elle coure a toute jambes je ne sais ou. Moi, je commence à trembler dans tout les sens. Mais ques'qui m'arrive ? Je me sens tout patraque et je m'endors même pas. C'est vraiment horrible. En plus j'ai dégueulé par terre et j'ai du mal à plier le bras et ses articulations.

J'entends du bruit et des gens se pressent autour de moi. Je me sens si mal que je ne réagis même pas. Mon état de torpeur est affolant. Oyé. Ca tourne. Quelqu'un me traîne quelque part et puis………

* * *

oOo

Hermione fixa Mme Pomfresh avec étonnement. Elle balbutia un quesquya mais sans aucune explication, l'infirmière l'emmena en courant à l'infirmerie.

« Miss Granger, vous m'aviez dit qu'il y avait une épidémie de méningites en se moment ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. QUELQU'UN L'A ATTRAPEE ? »

Pomfresh secoua la tête et montra Draco à Hermione. Cette dernière poussa un cri de stupeur.

« Mangouste est complet donc je vous est cherchée pour que vous l'ameniez à un hôpital moldu », dit l'infirmière.

Hermione secoua la tête et elles traînèrent Draco dans la cheminée puis Hermione cria son adresse a elle. Ils arrivèrent dans son salonet elle wangardium leviosa Draco jusqu'aux dehorspuis courut a l'hôpital qu'il y avait en face de chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3

La vie plus que fantastique de Draco Malfoy

La rentrée, le retard, la perte de lecteurs. Je sais c'est pas ien de faire attendre ses précieux lecteurs ! "ardon" veut pas vous faire attendre mais j'était un peu prise mes amis. Donc alors vouala. généralement je met des news sur mon profil de temps en temps. Bon bah bonne lecture !

JE VOUS AIME

bixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

-oOo-

Merde ! Il fait tout noir ! Suis-je mort ? Déjà, quand on est mort, on pense ? Non. Je ne crois pas. Ce serai con d'être condamné à penser pendant l'éternité, puisque qu'on a plus de questions existentielles à ressasser.

Soyons un tant soit peu logiques. Je ne suis pas mort. Pas contre j'ai mal partout et la tête dans le cul. Ca c'est vrai. Bon y voir tout noir ça va bien un moment. Mais là ça devient pressant de voir la lumière journalière.

Risquons nous à ouvrir un œil. Ca aveugle a mort… Enfin bon…Un petit effort ma vue va bien revenir. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Mais ou suis-je ? Tout est tout blanc ! Une chambre ! En fait une chambre ou il y a pleins de lits. Partout. Et des rideaux autours des lits pour certains.

A ma droite une petite mémé lit un journal… ou les personnages illustrés ne bougent pas ! Il y a vraiment des illuminés ! Bon je lui demande ou sont les médicomages et elle me regarde louche et grogne un : Ces enfants qui fument n'importe quoi ça les rendras fous !

Pourquoi ne pas répondre : Et tes fesses mamie ?

Non, ça se ne fait pas. Bon je m'ennuie. Donc, écoutent mes pulsions de bêtise, je sors de mon lit et pars dans le couloir. Première surprise, tout le monde est habillé en moldus ! Que c'est drôle ! Ahahahahahahahahahahahah ! C'est le carnaval ? Non, puisque nous le 10 octobre. Bon bah pas grave. ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS !

Je déambule un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie fille blonde aux yeux verts m'attrape le bras. Elle est habillée tout en blanc. Comme un lapin ! Je proteste bruyamment et elle me dit qu'il faut que je retourne me coucher. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas envie. Après ça, la miss devrait me laisser tranquille.

Mais non ! Même pas ! Pour une fille aussi frêle, elle réussi a me traîner dans la chambre. Maieuhhhh. Je ne veux pas ! Lâche-moi lapin ! Elle me menace de me mettre en camisole. Ca calme direct ! Je me recouche et me rendors aussitôt.

-oOo-

Je me re-réveille. Mais quelqu'un est assis à coté de moi. L'infirmière ne serait tout de même pas restée ? Non elle n'avait pas des boucles brunes. Ni des grands yeux marron en amende. C'est Granger !

« Ah ! Bonjour Malfoy ! » Elle me dit.

« mrrrglggg » Je dis, en fait je dois pas être si réveillé que ça.

« Je vois que tu te rétablit bien ! Il parait que tu as déambulé a moitié a poil dans tout l'hôpital. Tu as fait une belle allergie aux médicaments que t'a donnés le médecin.

Ah ? Sans doute car _petit lapin_ est généralement banni de mon vocabulaire. Oulala ! Quel imbécile je devait avoir l'air malin a piaffer partout. Je crois que je suis totalement réveillé. Tentons de parler.

« Euh. Je vais être la risée des sorciers ! » Je viens de m'en rendre compte.

« Non ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital moldu. »Elle me dit.

« QUOAAA ? »

« Chhhuuuuut ! Il y a des gens qui dorment en salle de réveil ! »

« Mais ! Pourquoi pas a St Mangouste ? »

« St Mangouste est plein ! Et puis ils ne sont pas doués pour soigner les méningites ! »

« J'ai eu une méningite ? » Je dit effaré.

« Oui »

« Ca consiste en quoi en fait ? »

« Par définition c'est une inflammation des méninges, les trois membranes qui recouvrent le cerveau et la moelle épinière. Une de leurs causes les plus fréquentes est représentée par des infections provoquées par des virus ou des bactéries. Selon que le processus inflammatoire touche le cerveau seul et/ou atteint la moelle épinière, on parle de "méningite cérébrale", "cérébro-spinale" ou "spinale". »

« Ou ta appris tout ça toi ?

« C'est marqué la sur le prospectus qu'il y avait dans l'entrée. » Elle dit.

« Ah… Mon dieu, j'aurais pu mourir ! »

« Oui, mais t'est vivant ! Donc… »

« Bon écoute granger, je crois qu'on va annuler ton plan. »

« Et puis quoi encore, un fois rétablis tu viendra a mon service. Et ne discute pas sinon je dit a tout le monde que tu geulait _petit lapin partout dans l'hôpital_ ! »

Ah ! La charogne ! Elle était mieux en première année, au moment où elle ne se défendait pas ! Bon je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter, et comme je ne joue jamais la comédie… Je sais, je le fait très mal c'est pour ça !

Je vais sortir dans deux semaines. Que c'est long, mais Granger m'a dit qu'elle m'amènerait une potion pour le rétablissement tous les jours. Donc je sortirais plus tôt ! Vite que je sorte de cet enfer moldus ou ils ne boivent pas de jus de citrouille.

En plus ce sera les vacances de toussaint et je pourrait aller chez moi me remettre sur pieds !

-oOo-

Ca y est ! Je suis sur pied ! Trop bien ! Bah, je vais enfin sortir de chez les moldus ! Oh yearh ! Déjà que supporter ne serais-ce que la présence de Granger a poudlard c'est dur…

Je me précipite dehors avant que Granger ne soit là. J'en peux plus. Mais mince ! Je ne sais pas où je suis ! Je m'assois sur un banc, autant ne pas me perdre. Je suis pile devant l'hôpital de toutes façons. Ah ! Ça y est je la vois !

« Ohé Granger ! » Je lui crie, elle sursaute et viens vers moi.

« Tiens, mais tu est déjà dehors ? »

« Bah je suis sorti ! »

« Mouais ! J'adore ton nouveau look ! » Elle me dit sacarstique.

« Mais c'est des vêtements moldus ou ne peux même pas bouger ! »

« Tu sais que c'est conçu pour faire du skate ? Ca c'est un baggi et ça c'est un sweet.»

« Peut-être… »

Granger soupire du genre : il changera jamais. Et nous prenons de chemin de chez elle.

« Au fait comment j'ai atterri dans cet hôpital ? J'était a poudlard ! »

« C'est moi qui t'est amené à l'hôpital » Elle me dit.

Hein ? Elle ! Elle aurait pu me laissait crever. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait ! Ah non ! Elle est trop gentille ! Quelle imbécile. Mais bon je lui dois quelque chose. Car les Malfoys paient toujours leurs dettes.

On arrive et sa mère nous accueille le sourire aux lèvres. C'est une grande brune aux yeux bleus. Je tente de ne pas grimacer. J'en ai bouffé moi du moldu depuis deux semaines !

Granger me dit de m'asseoir le temps qu'elle fasse le feu dans la cheminée. Soudain, elle se met à brailler.

« Quesqui a Granger ? » Je demande.

« Il y a qu'en venant j'ai renverser toute la poudre de cheminette dans ma grande précipitation ! »

« On n'a qu'à aller en acheter ! » Je propose !

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que nous sommes en Irlande Malfoy et… Nous sommes les seuls sorciers de la ville ! C'était la seule ville d'angletterre à n'avoir aucun sorcier avant moi ! »

« Sache que je ne resterai pas une heure de plus ici ! » Je dis !

« Ben je crois que si môssieur ! Je crois que me mère pars en déplacement a la fin des vacances a Londres, de la on prendra le train. Et puis tu compte y aller a pied ? »

Je fulmine, moi ? Rester chez les moldus ? De plus chez granger ! Non je veux pas…….


End file.
